Document content is increasingly displayed digitally, rather than being printed onto sheets of physical paper. However, many document formatting and editing applications are designed with paper considerations in mind. In particular, existing document editing applications are typically concerned with ensuring that the digital view matches the view of the document when printed on paper. As digital devices become increasingly mobile, it is undesirable to restrict document formatting and editing applications to digital views that mimic how the document content looks on paper. As an example, page breaks are not a concern in the digital environment because the digital view is not limited based on the size of a sheet of paper.